Stephen I can't take rejection!
by Msvampireprincess29
Summary: This story is about four divas that can make any guy in their school fall head over heels for them. Well except four players. That they also happen to have a crush. What happens when the players declare a teasing war? First one to give in or fall in love loses. Will the girls dominate like the players like every other boy? Or will they finally be forced to play the submissive role?
1. Introducing the Divas

_**New story idea! I hope you like it! ^.^ I own the OCs and the plot.**_

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V**

They were the queens of their school. The four most popular and dominate girls to ever walk through this school's very hallways. They were divas that could make any high school boy drool for them. Well... Not any high school boy... But now we're getting ahead of the story. Allow me to introduce you to these divas.

Well first of course. There's Blossom who is the oldest of her diva group. She's a junior and excited about her new classes and of course her new status. She's at the very normal height for a lady her age of 5'7. She enjoys being that tall because it made her tall then most girls at the school but also kept her shorter than most of the guys.

Blossom only dates guys who are taller than her. No exceptions and being taller than her by a mere one or two inches is unacceptable. She's also is attracted to smart guys. She loves make almost every boy at school fall over just by looking at them but if you hope she'll actually talk to you or even kiss you. You better start studying hard.

Blossom most of the time just teases the guys she dates. The only thing that makes them different from the other boys she teases everyday. Is that the boyfriend actually gets to touch her and call himself her boyfriend but other than that. He's just like any other poor boy she teases senseless at her school.

Blossom is beautiful. She was orange-red hair that flows all the way down to her ass. She has an amazing smile that makes every boy within a 20 mile radius fall over on their faces. She has nice C 34 breasts that are round and perky and bounce with nearly every move she makes.

Her figure is a perfect hourglass that makes most boys have nosebleeds. She has slightly above average hips and a nice size ass along with incredibly long creamy and soft looking legs that seem to go on forever with nice plump thighs right above them. Not to mention her adorable yet mature round and beautiful face.

Finally her eyes. Her beautiful, unique, never before seen pink eyes. That drive almost every guy who looks into them crazy within seconds. Yep Blossom is the oldest as well as the smartest diva. That's why so many guys want her. That and her body especially her eyes though of course and man does Blossom work it. One look and every guy in the room is dead.

Now lets move on to the next diva. Buttercup the second oldest diva of the group. She's also a junior and more excited about her new status than she is about her new classes. Who am I kidding? She doesn't give a crap about her new class. She just likes being able to call herself a junior and watching all the 10th and 9th graders gasp at how high up she is in the high school food chain.

Buttercup loves sport. She's on almost every team there is at her school. The girls flag football team, the girls soccer team, the girls basketball team, and the girls softball team are by far the ones she loves the most though. Buttercup is at a very unique height for a girl her age of 5'9.

Buttercup being this tall towered over most of the girls on her teams. So she was very easy to spot and make out. Sadly just like Blossom. She didn't like guys that are shorter than her. Only she's more harsh and blunt about it. She doesn't even tease boys unless their at least four to five inches taller than her.

Buttercup has short black pixie like hair that forms very choppy yet cutely around her face. She was a grin as well as a smirk that makes nearly every guy in the around her freeze to take in her beauty for a moment. No one has ever seen her smile, like smile showing off her bright white teeth.

So every guy tries his hardest to make her smile. She has the most beautiful that you only get to hear rare. A firm but soft voice that drives most guys crazy. She also has beautiful emerald green eyes that sparkle like fresh dew drops on a green leaf. Buttercup has really nice D 36 breasts that annoy the crap out of her and bounce and jiggle with every move she makes.

Despite how many guys she makes have nosebleeds just shaking them or squeezing them. They would start to hurt if she run or jogged or excised for too long. This would annoy her because they always seemed to start aching at the most awkward and horrible times possible.

Buttercup's body just like her older sister's was a perfect hour glasses. Her waist was very small making her side look incredible curvy and making her hips look a bit wider than they actually were. Her thighs were plump but firm right above her never ending legs and firm calves. Yes her body showed how much she loved sports and was in top shape.

Not to mention to die for. No wonder so many guys want her especially the jocks. What is there not to want? I mean we are talking about one of the four divas! The strongest and second oldest of the four divas to be specific. She was fierce, strong, and extremely sexy. Everything most of the boys at her school wanted in a girl after all.

Now lets talk about the third diva. Bubbles second youngest diva in the group. She's a cheerleader. She was the sweet diva. Her approach for teasing boys was often innocent. Acting like she didn't know what she was really doing to them. Smiling shyly at them bending down to pick up her pencil giving them a perfect view of her cleavage.

Then innocent asking them what they were looking at while tilting her head cutely. It drove all the boys crazy. The innocent yet sexy angel Bubbles. So pure yet so naughty at the same time. Bubbles has short blonde hair that she keeps held up in two cute pigtails on her head. Sky blue innocent looking eyes with long sexy eyelashes.

Once again just like every other diva her body is a perfect hourglass but she happens to have the biggest breasts of all the divas. Bubbles proudly and innocently shows off her E 38 breasts anytime she gets the chance with low cut shirts or dresses. Her large breasts are a perfect for teasing boys innocently in her opinion so she loves them.

The only thing she finds upsetting is not having a big ass like her younger sister Star. Star's the shy diva. She plays the shy game on the guys to tease them. It's almost like Bubbles innocence only she's noticeable naughty about, she just acts shy when talking about it like blushing and looking away making her bangs hide her eyes and face.

Star's body is of course a perfect hourglass but she happens to have the smallest breasts of all the diva with B 34 breasts. Of course their still big enough to get their own attention but they would never be big enough to draw attention from her incredibly large bottom.

She's been asked plenty of times by jealous girls if she got some kind of butt shots or something but Star's all natural. It only seems to make the girls who wishes their asses were as big as hers hate her more. The same with Bubbles only you know about her breasts.

A way that Star loves to tease is by asking boys if her jeans or shorts look good on her and then slowly walking away from them while swaying her hips and looking over her shoulder. Giving the boy a great view of her large bottom swaying back and forth in tight jeans.

Most boys don't even get to answer because they fall over from nosebleeds. That Star acts shocked to see. Anyway, that's all of our divas. They can make any boy fall on his face and lose all of the blood in his body through his nose in a matter of seconds. Any boy except four. Those four boys will be introduced next time.

* * *

_**Done! Review! Bye-Bye! ^.^ ~Msvampireprincess29**_


	2. Introducing the Players

_**New chappie! Enjoy! ^.^**_

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Now it's time to introduce the players of the school. Their the four most popular boys in school and girls react to them the same way boys react to the girls. Just like the girls of course the players love to tease. It's what they live for. Of course the challenge that the girls are soon going to represent them with will be a nice change of pace.

What's the fun of teasing if every girl falls for it within seconds right? There's got to be a few girls who are willing to resist and fight back or else it just becomes boring. First we have the oldest of the players. Brick Jojo. His approach to teasing is pretty much direct. Like random pinning a girl to a wall and whispering everything he knows she wants to hear in her ear.

Then watching her melt against him with his oh so sexy smirk on his face. Brick stood at the tall but average height of 6 feet even. He was incredibly handsome almost always smirking and if he wasn't smirking he was frowning. He never seemed to just smile at a girl. Sometimes only once or twice he would smile and laugh at one of his brothers but never at anyone else.

Meaning he obviously had plenty of girls trying to make him smile with no success. He had long red hair that he held in a pony tail or covered with his red cap. Whenever wearing the his red cap if you touch it or even think about touching. Nevertheless taking it from him. Brick will get so angry he'll explode on you within seconds.

No one dares to ever play one of those childish tricks of stealing his cap and running off with it because they all enjoyed their lives and didn't exactly have a death wish. Brick was also well built thanks to playing basketball so much. He happened to be the captain of the basketball team and he a rock hard six pack that drove every girl crazy.

Despite this Brick only cared about one girl and that girl just so happened to be Blossom the oldest of the divas as well as their leader. Of course he would never bow down the a girl and Blossom seemed to refuse to give anyone any other option. Although despite this, he planned to break her.

Blossom would be his and he would be the alpha male of their relationship not Blossom. Then there's Butch. Whose just as good with the ladies as his older brother. Only instead of just entertaining himself with the helplessly in love looks girls give him and the when they melt against him.

He takes it a step further and entertained himself with their bodies as well. Basically destroying every girl he comes in contact with heart beyond repair. Butch is incredibly handsome with black spiky hair. He stood taller than his brother but only by a few inches at 6'2.

He has amazing muscles. A legendary ten pack. That makes any girl who sees it pass out instantly. His skin is rough and tan from all the sports he plays outside in the sun and all the weight lifting he does. It's said that he'll never fall in love with anyone though plenty of girls claim that's not true.

Little did everyone know the tough guy was already in love with a very special girl. A girl that frighten most with her incredible strength and hotheaded temper. She's the only girl who he would fuck and stay with. Also the only girl who he would actually try to please.

Unlike the other girls who he has no interest in pleasing. Something about Buttercup's personality, her beauty, her strength, her amazing body just reeled Butch in hook line and sinker. He knew not to fall for that death trap though. He had to break Buttercup first.

He could just be with her for as long as she felt like keeping him around and then be kicked to the curb like the other girls. Oh no. Buttercup would love him. He would make her fall in love with him and remain his until the day they die. She would be his forever not just for a day or a week.

Then there's Boomer. Boomer is the handsome good boy to all of the girls. He acts sweet and like a gentlemen to reel in the ladies. Hold open doors for them sometimes carries their books. They acting surprised when the girls want to repay him with sexual favors and kisses.

Of course he only takes sexual favors from big-breasted blondes because they remind him of the one he truly loves. Bubbles the cheerleader of his dreams with the best boobs he had ever seen. Which Boomer really did appreciate because it he was a boob kind of guy more than anything else.

Seeing her walk around in that tight cheerleader top with her breasts bouncing all over the place was enough to make him beyond hard with just one glance but he didn't just want Bubbles for her amazing breasts. He was truly in love with her. He loved her face, her smile, her eyes, and how innocent she acted even though he knew she was naughty.

He planned on breaking Bubbles. He was going to make sure that he would be the only guy she ever showed her naughty side too from now on. He would keep at it until Bubbles' was his and not just for a day or a month. Boomer could wait to call those huge melons of hers his.

Finally there's Shadow the youngest of all of his brothers. Shadow takes the confident and straight forward approach. He'll let you know right way that he flirting with you. He enjoys the looks on most girls faces when they realize he's giving them attention.

Even though Shadow and the girls know it's going to be short lived. There is one girl who Shadow was sure would have his attention forever. That girl was Star the youngest diva and also the hottest in his eyes. Shadow loved everything about Star and knew everything there was to know about her.

Shadow loved Star's smile, her laugh, her face, her beautiful mysterious eyes, her hair, and so much more. The two things he loved the most about Star though, are her voice and her large ass. Star's voice is the most beautiful thing Shadow has ever heard.

Whether she singing or talking it still sounds beautiful to him almost like angels are singing to him whenever she opens her mouth. Then there's her big round ass. Shadow amongst other people almost finds hard to believe is natural. Shadow knows Star though and that she's against altering her body.

Plus if she wasn't against doing stuff like that. Her breasts would be bigger. Shadow's sure of this with overhearing her complain about her small breasts all the time. It would be weird for her to get work done on her butt instead of her chest. Shadow loved her the way she was though.

He's always been a big asses sort of guy anyway. He doesn't mind big breasts but if he had to choose between a girl with a huge chest and no ass and a girl with small breasts and a huge ass. He'd go with the small breasted girl without even thinking about it.

Which further made Shadow think Star was made for just him. He panned on making her his very soon but how would he do? How would he get her attention and get her to stay with him instead of dumping him in a few weeks like every other guy? Your about to find out. Their story starts now.

* * *

_**Review ^.^ ~Msvampireprincess29  
**_


	3. I declare a flirting war

_**New chappie ^.^ Enjoy! :D ~Msvampireprincess29**_

* * *

**Star's P.O.V**

"Ahh! Bubbles stop!" I moaned/yelled as I ran away from her in the hallway while the boys surrounding us and watching us all fell the floor and had noise bleeds like usual. "Awe! Star come here! I'm just admiring you!" Bubbles whined chasing me eventually she corned me against a locker at the end of the hallway up against a locker and forced me to turn around.

"Awe! I'm so jealous!" Bubbles squealed as she squeezed my ass causing me to moan as I squirmed in her grip. "Ah! Stop that!" I yelled blushing like crazy as I heard a bunch of thud sounds from random directions. No doubt it's boys falling to the floor with nose bleeds. "I can't help it! It's just so big! Man Star I wish I had an ass like yours!" Bubbles giggled as I squirmed.

Then I remembered a perfect way to get out of this. I blushed and managed to turn around in her grip. "Awe but Bubbles I'm the one who should be jealous of you." I said shyly this distracted her. "Huh? Of me?" Bubbles asked confused. "Yes of course. I mean look at those breasts. Their amazing!" I exclaimed as I squeezed both of them.

Bubbles squealed and let me go backing away covering her girls up as best she could with her arms. "Ah. Star don't be so rough with them." Bubbles whined playfully as I blushed and made my hair hide my eyes as I shyly looked at her. "I'm sorry Bubs." I whispered shyly before she could respond Blossom and Buttercup showed up.

"Come on Bubbles and Star. Playful times over. You can play with each other at home. Now stop before you end up making every boy in this building die from blood loss." Blossom said sternly but playfully. "Your right Blossom. We're sorry." Bubbles said innocently "Yo girls. You have a second?" Brick asked coming into view suddenly.

Brick, Butch, Boomer, and Shadow were walking towards us kicking passed out guys to the side. I was kind of nervous. I have a major crush on Shadow. He's such a cutie. The fact that the divas and the players have never official talked but just seen each other around and heard about each other through classmates at school also had me nervous.

Why are they suddenly talking to us? "Yes. I suppose we do. Is there something I can help you with Brick?" Blossom asked curiously placing her hands on her hips as the boys stopped in front of us. Brick stopped in front of Blossom mirror the look of confidence she had in her eyes.

Butch stopped in front of Buttercup and smirked as he's eyes roamed all over her body causing Buttercup to scowl and roll her eyes. Boomer stopped in front of Bubbles and smile which caused Bubbles to push her breasts up with her crossed arms and smile back.

Boomer blushed a bit letting his eyes wander to her breasts for a second before focusing on her face again. I suddenly felt a hand on my cheek the hand turned my head until I was looking into beautiful mysterious dull yet bright gold eyes. "Focus on me and just me okay babe?" Shadow asked coolly as I blushed harder.

"Yes actually. The boys and I just decided that it was about time... We declared a flirting war with you girls." Brick said seriously as Blossom rose an eyebrow as to say 'Did I hear you right?' "A flirting war you say?" Blossom asked "That's right. We're the four best male players this school has to offer and you and your girls are the four best female players this school has to offer." Brick said seriously

"Your point is?" Blossom asked raising an eyebrow. "I know your bored Bloss and if your not it's only a matter of time until you are. You've teased every guy in this school. There's only one man you haven't brought to his knees and he's standing right in front of you." Brick said with a smirk

Blossom rose an eyebrow. "Are you asking me to make you my new conquest?" Blossom asked curiously as Brick smirked and laughed. "I'm declaring a flirting war. Your girls and you verses my boys and me." Brick said calmly as Blossom looked at us then back at Brick.

"What are the rules? What do we get if we win?" Blossom asked as my eyes widen slightly. She can't be serious! "Anything goes and if you win. We'll be your play toys for as long as you like and we'll admit to the whole school that your the best heart breakers around." Brick said as Blossom nodded her head looking pleased.

"We'll tell you what we want when we win." Brick said seriously as Blossom smirked. "Alright but your not going to win. You've got yourself a deal." Blossom said as she shook Brick's hand. "Um can we talk to Blossom privately real quick boys?" Buttercup asked

"Sure but hurry back as the war can start." Brick said with a smirk. Buttercup dragged Blossom, Bubbles, and I into a corner far away from the boys. "Are you insane?!" Buttercup whispered harshly "I'm with Buttercup this one Blossom. We have crushes on them. We've never teased anyone we have a crush one." I whispered as Blossom frowned.

"Don't you think I know that? We can do it though. I know we can." Blossom said seriously "What if we get nervous?" Bubbles asked "What if we mess up?" I asked starting to freak out. "What if they reject us?" Buttercup asked softly as Blossom stared at us in disbelief

"Where the hell is all of this negativity coming from?! Your divas! Pull yourselves together! Failing is not possible for us! We always get what we want remember?! We'll win this and then we'll make the our boyfriends. Mess up, nervous, and reject are not in our vocabulary! Got it?!" Blossom asked sternly

She's... She's right. We got this. We just need to relax. "Your... Your right Blossom. We can do this. We just need to relax and act like their any other boys. Even though their not... Their the hottest guys on the planet and anything goes which means..." Bubbles started but ended up passing out.

We walked back over to the boys with a passed out Bubbles. "Okay. We're good now and we can start." Buttercup said calmly Boomer was looking at Bubbles who was passed out in my arms. "Oh right. We can start as soon as Bubbles wakes up. She got light headed and fainted. I'll just take care of her." I said as I started dragging her to the nurse's office.

She suddenly became really light. What the heck? I looked behind me to see Shadow carrying her legs while smiling at me. "I'll help you. You may be good at healing people but when it comes to carrying them. You kind of suck." Shadow said as I blushed a bit and frowned.

"Yeah whatever just don't drop her legs." I hissed back as I kept walking naturally swaying my hips while holding Bubbles upper body.

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V**

I couldn't be happier that Bubbles passed out. I mean it sucks for Boomer but rocks for me because it means I get to spend sometime with my girl. I held Bubbles legs as we walked her to the nurse's office. I looked at Star walking ahead of me and let my eyes linger over her back.

They soon found their way to that amazing and huge ass of hers. Damn. I felt my pants tighten as I showed it sway from left to right with each step she took. Damn I've never seen a girl who a ass that big that has her own natural sway with it too. Star is fucking amazing.

As if her having beautiful hair, a beautiful face, a wonderful voice, amazing curves, and amazing legs wasn't enough. She got an ass to die for that sways and bounces naturally with each step she takes. Does she understand how much I want to drop Bubbles to the floor and press her ass up against the nearest wall?

I can't wait until I can make her mine. "Hey asshole!" Star yelled snapping me out of my thoughts. "My eyes are up here." Star hissed as my eyes quickly left her amazing ass and focused on her amazing face. "We here now put her down on the table like I've been asking you too for five minutes now." Star hissed annoying.

Crap. Was I seriously that zoned out? Great now she's pissed at me for staring at her ass. I don't see why she's mad at me though? She should be mad at herself for having such a nice ass... "Right. I'm sorry." I said as I lifted Bubbles up and set her on the table.

Star checked a few things. I was bored so I started admiring her perfect ass again. Of course once again she got pissed. "Will you please stop staring at my ass?!" Star yelled making me look at her face. "I'm sorry okay. It's hard." I said as Star glared at me.

"How is it hard? Is the rest of me seriously that ugly?" Star asked curiously as my eyes widen. She thinks she's ugly? Hasn't she never seen a mirror?! "What?! No! Your the most beautiful girl I know and on top of that your body's amazing." I said quickly

Star face turned bright red. "Wh-What?" Star whispered as I quickly looked away. "You heard me." I whispered not knowing what to say anymore. "I'm flattered." Star said blushing and starting to tend to Bubbles again. "But you can't get mad at me for staring at your ass." I said seriously

This seemed to set her off again. "Oh really? Then who should I get mad then?" Star asked raising an eyebrow at me as she narrowed her eyes at me. "You should be mad at yourself for having such a fucking amazing ass." I said simply making Star's face go red.

"I know right! She's always complaining! She doesn't realize how lucky she is! I wish I could just take her ass away and put it on myself. Then she'd see what's she's missing besides I would appreciate it more." Bubbles said shocking Star and I with her sudden out burst.

"By the way, why are we in the nurse's office?" Bubbles asked curiously "You passed out remember bubs?" Star asked as she started checking Bubbles again. Bubbles let her without complain. "Oh right. Well I'm feeling better now so let's go! Let's get this war started!" Bubbles yelled then ran out.

"She's right. Come on. Can you keep your eyes off of my ass if I walk in front or at least listen to me while you stare?" Star asked curiously as I blushed slightly and laughed while scratching the back of my head. "I'll certainly try." I said with a smile. Star just shrugged deciding to accept that as an answer for now and walked out following Bubbles. I smirked and followed her. Pretty soon she's gonna be mine. I'll be able to call that nice ass mine too. It's gonna be the first thing I get my hands on. I smirked day dreaming about the day when I call her mine and grab her ass with her full permission. Damn that going to be a great day. Just wait Star... Just wait... I thought as I watched her ass sway in front of me.

* * *

_**Review! ~Msvampireprincess29**_


	4. Blues go head to head

_**New chappie ^.^ Enjoy! :D ~Msvampireprincess29**_

* * *

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

Okay it's time to play. I can't fail. Failing isn't in your vocabulary Bubbles. He's going to fall for you just like any other guy. He won't be able to resist. Now what should I try to do first? I think I'll just try the regular innocent tone on him. "Boomie?" I asked softly as he turned towards me.

His face was a bit red and looked shocked. Looks like someone wasn't expecting me to call him that. I smirked softly before putting on my innocent face. This is gonna be a piece of cake. "So I heard a lot of girls like you at school but you reject everyone of them unless their blonde with blue eyes and big breasts. Why is that?" I asked curiously

Boomer blushed slightly. I took that as a good sign but I had to admit I would be beyond happy if he said he prefers girl with big breasts, blue eyes, and blonde hair because that would mean I was exactly his type. Which would make this much much easier. "There's no real reason for it." Boomer said with a shrug making me frown.

"Oh is that so? How disappointing." I said as looked at the ground and frowned while Boomer laughed. "How cute. Did innocent cute little Bubbles hope that she might be my type?" Boomer asked curiously making my eyes widen slightly as they locked on his. "Do you do know what I do with those girls, don't you Bubbles?" Boomer asked smirking at me.

My body shivered as Boomer leaned closer to me and pressed his lips against my ear. "You do, don't you? Looks like innocent little Bubbles isn't so innocent after all." Boomer whispered in my ear. I felt my face heat up. Oh god. I'm bright red for sure. I'm so stupid. I'm letting him get under my skin.

I gasped softly and took a few steps away from him. "D-Don't make fun of me! Of course I'm innocent. I'm still a virgin after all." I said making Boomer's eyes widen. "I'm saving myself for someone very special to me. If you ask me. Your not as nice as everyone says you are." I said quickly making Boomer laugh and smile.

"Maybe I'm not. At least I'm showing my true colors. Your still hiding yourself from me Bubbles." Boomer said as I shook my head. "I'm not hiding anything.." I said quickly except the fact that I'm in love with you. "I have no idea what your talking about!" I said crossing my arms under my chest pushing my breasts up while glaring at him.

I couldn't help but smile when he's eyes locked on my chest. I brought my hands up to my mouth as I gasped playfully happy that I'm already blushing. It helps me in this situation. "Boomer! Stop! Don't stare at my chest you perverted boy! My eyes are up here!" I screamed and slapped his arm.

Boomer stuck his tongue out at me and laughed at my outburst. "What a cute reaction." Boomer said making me blush a bit harder. "But don't act like you didn't want me to stare at them." Boomer said with a smirk making me frown and glare at him. "What are you talking about?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I want you to stare at my breasts?" I asked curiously as Boomer shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know you tell me. Your the one who knows I go after girl's with large breasts that suddenly decided to push her breasts up with her arms." Boomer said calmly as I rolled my eyes.

"I was just crossing my arms." I said as Boomer raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you just cross them over your breasts?" Boomer asked playfully as I frowned "Oh let me guess. Their too big. They look too big anyway." Boomer said as I frowned. "My breasts aren't that big! Stop making fun of me! You meanie!" I yelled as I hit him again.

"Hey! Hey! That was a compliment! I told you I like big breasted girls! And stop hitting me! Your the one showcasing your freaking triple Ds!" Boomer yelled as he dodged my hands. "Their double Ds! Not triple!" I yelled as Boomer smirked "They look bigger than Double Ds. Your lying to me aren't you?" Boomer asked playfully as my face burned red.

"You stupid pervert! I have no reason to lie about my cup size!" I said with a frown as Boomer smirked. "Then tell me something." Boomer said as I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked curiously "Are you still growing?" Boomer asked as my face burned hotter.

My face has to be redder than red right now. "I'll take your blushing face and silence as a yes. Looks like someone's not going to be able to hit a Double D bra pretty soon." Boomer said as I frowned and smacked him. "Ugh! I'm gonna kill you! My bra size is non of your business!" I screamed as I smacked him on the shoulder.

"Ow! Damn woman! Your gonna break my bones! Calm down!" Boomer yelled as I frowned and glared at him. The bell signaling the end of school suddenly rang. "Oh." I said as kids started to fill the hallway. I quickly walked out with them leaving Boomer behind.

Once I was outside I was about to take off to the sky when someone grabbed my arm. I looked back to see Boomer frowning at me. "Yes?" I asked looking at his hand wrapped around my arm. "No goodbye kiss? I'm hurt Bubs." Boomer said a blush a bit at the nickname but rolled my eyes.

"I thought I was just big breasts to you. Why do my lips matter?" I asked as Boomer frowned. I was a bit surprised. He actually looks... Really hurt... Why? "I was just playing back there. Your so much more to me than just your breasts. You know that's not all I care about right?" Boomer asked as he looked in my eyes.

He's eye are so pretty. I wish he liked me like I him. Maybe he will once I break him. "Maybe it's like that with other girls but you.." Boomer started making me blush. "What about me?" I asked curiously as my heart started racing. Boomer was quiet for a minute while staring into my eyes.

"Your... Your an airhead and huge breasts. The other girls actually had brains. I'm not so sure about you yet though." Boomer said with a smirk making me frown. My heart broke into many pieces but I can't let him know that. "Ugh. Your such a jerk. Those other girls are such lairs. Your the meanest guy I've ever met. Let me go." I hissed as Boomer smirked.

"Okay. After you give me your number." Boomer said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He messed with it for a few minutes then looked at me. "Well?" Boomer asked as I laughed. "You can't be serious! There's no way I'm giving you my number. Now let me go." I said calmly as Boomer shook his head.

"Nope. Not until you give me your number." Boomer said as I rolled my eyes and started to fly anyway while trying to shake off his grip. "I'm not like those other guys remember Bubs? I'm stronger than you. Your not going anywhere anytime soon until I get that number and don't even think about giving me the wrong number. Because I'll do this everyday until you give me the right one." Boomer said seriously as I sighed.

"Fine. Since your giving in so easily. I guess I can give you my number. You want to talk to me when I'm at home after only a few hours. I'm getting good at this. That's the fast anyone's fallen under my spell." I said with a smirked as Boomer shook his head.

"Don't get a big head airhead. It's just so I know who I'm talking too when you call me. Your the one who's going to fall under my spell." Boomer said as I shook my head. "Just for you to kick me to the curve with those other blonde bimbos? No way. I may have blonde hair blue eyes and big breasts just like them but I don't have the same taste in men as them." I said with a smirk.

"You don't yet and who told you I would kick you to the curve? Oh no. I would keep you." Boomer said with a smirk. Crap! My face. I'm starting to blush again. "You would keep me?" I asked shocked as Boomer smirked and nodded his head. My heart taped itself back together and started racing again.

"Your interesting. Way too interesting for me to ever get bored. I'd keep you with out a doubt. Who knows maybe I'd even settle down and have kids with you." Boomer said as my face turned a darker shade of red. "Kids?!" I gasped as Boomer smirked and laughed.

"But you'll never know unless you be a good girl and realize that I'd be the one who wears the pants in this relationship. Your going to bow down to me not the other way around." Boomer said seriously as I shook my head. "No way. That's never going to happen. I don't bow down to anyone." I said seriously

Boomer smirked and narrowed his eyes. "We'll see about that beautiful. We'll see." Boomer whispered making my body shiver again. "So my number and you'll let me go?" I asked curiously as Boomer smirked and nodded his head. I told my number and quickly took off into the sky.

Crap. He makes it so hard for me to think. I've never blushed so much in my life! I'm starting to think going up against our crushes might not have been such a good idea... Wait... So he'll know who's texting him? Who is he kidding?! I don't even have his number! I laughed as I pulled out my phone and started scrolling through my contacts.

My eyes widen when I saw 'Boomer my lover' with hearts around it as one of my contacts. What the hell?! When did he? How did he? But my phone was in my pocket the whole time! Wasn't it...? Damn... He's good. That I will admit. Things are about to get real interesting. I can feel it.

* * *

_**I decided to do Bubbles and Boomer's personalities a little different. Hope you guys don't mind and actually liked it. Anyway review! ~Msvampireprincess29  
**_


	5. Red vs Pink

_**New chappie ^.^ Enjoy! :D P.S. Sorry it's been taking so long to update. I'm in a summer program and their drowning me in homework. DX ~Msvampireprincess29**_

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V**

"So Bricky.. You think your good enough for me do you?" I asked curiously as Brick smiled and laughed. "No Blossom. I think your more unworthy of me than any girl in this school and barely a worthy opponent. I'm only talking to you because I'm bored of all the other girls at this school. I hope you know that. Never ask me a stupid question like if I'm good enough for you because I'm beyond what you deserve in a man." Brick said with a smirk

I rose an eyebrow not allowing my emotions to show on my face. How dare he say I'm not worthy of him. He must be out of his mind. Whatever.. He can think what he wants. "Is that so? Well I'm sorry for not having my facts straight." I said calmly while rolling my eyes. "No problem. I'm always willing to help the people who are a bit... Slow." Brick said with a smirk

I glared at him. "You did not just call me slow." I hiss under my breath. Brick smiled at me. "I call them like I see them." Brick said calmly as I glared daggers into him feeling my eyes heat up. "Woah. Down blossy. No laser eyes in school remember. You could hurt someone remember little miss hero." Brick said as I frowned and remembered that we were in school.

I sighed as my eyes cooled off instantly. "How are you suppose to seduce me if your always pissed off? I must admit your not bad looking when your mad but not attractive either." Brick said as I frowned. Oh yeah. I'm suppose to be making him kneel at my feet. I looked at the floor and calmed myself down taking deep breaths. I looked back up into those beautfiul red eyes and almost froze.

He's so handsome and his eyes are gorgeous. "Your right. I always try my hardest. Put up all of this facades for boys to fall for but you've seen right through me. I'm just looking for that one special boy that wants me for me and isn't just trying to get into my pants. I guess my methods to find him are a bit strange aren't they?" I ask curiously as Brick's face softed

His eyes were scanning every part of my face trying to see if I was lying or not. I wasn't really lying but I sort of was. I mean I was looking for that special guy and when I found him doing this just sort of turned into a way to get his attention at all cost. Well when you think about it... Everything sort of worked out. Ugh I'm usually better prepared than this.

It's so hard to really think around Brick though... Man boys can be a real pain in the ass soemtimes even the boy I love. "Really? You seriusly think I'm seriously going to fall for that?" Brick asked but he sounded unsure. I pouted and looked up at him through my eyelashes. "I'm not asking you to fall for anything. I'm just telling you the truth but if you wanna think I'm lying that's your choice." I say calmly

My eyes widen when Brick's face turned a faint pink and he adverted his gaze. "Well...um... Don't look at me like that and stop pouting you look ugly with that frown on your face." Brick said calmly not looking at me the entire time. "Okay. I'll try." I said with a smile as Brick finally looked at me again. He smiled when he saw me smiling but quickly hid his smile behind a smirk.

Wow. His smile is amazing. I'm so happy I got to see it. He's always smirking I didn't even know he knew how to smile. Suddenly the bell rang and the empty hallway we were standing in filled with other teenagers. "Well I guess that's it for today huh? I bet your happy you don't have to look at me anymore since I'm so ugly. Maybe I'll see tomorrow." I say calmly as I start to walk away.

Brick grabs my arm stopping me from leaving. "No. Your not leaving. Not yet." Brick said calmly as he pulled me into a closet with him and shut the door. "Brick what the hell?" I gasped the closet was so small I was smashed between his chest and the wall. Brick was silent for a moment and then suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me harder against him.

"What are you?" I gasp as my face turns bright red thank god the light is not on here. He wouldn't let me live down blushing this much. "Shut up." Brick said calmly before leaning down and smashing his lips against mine. I stiffen in shock then slowly relaxed into his big strong and warm arms while wrapping my arms around his neck.

I slowly started kissing back. Oh my gosh... I'm kissing Brick! The guy I've been in love with for almost five years! It's finally happening! I think I might faint... Brick slowly pulled away from me as I released my grip on his neck. "Turn around Bloss." Brick said while twisting my body the other way for me. I was catching my breath in small pants that Brick either didn't point out or couldn't hear.

My back was against Brick's rock hard chest. Suddenly there was a cell phone in front of me. Brick's cell phone to be exact. It around had my name in it. The only thing left to put in was my number. "Put your number in." Brick order as I slowly grabbed his phone and started typing in my number. I never thought Brick would be this straight forward.

"Now give me your phone." Brick said calmly as he clicked save contact and took his phone back. I reached into my pocket and pulled my cell phone out that he immediately took out of my hands. He messed with it for a minute. He was taking a bit longer than I thought he would. Makes me feel like he's looking at my messages.

"Here you go." Brick said handing it back to me. He put himself in my phone as my future lover. I wish. "Now let's get out of this closet. It's cramped in here. Unless you wanna make out of course." Brick said as I rolled my eyes. As much as I wanted too. I need to get home. "I'll go with getting out this closet." I said calmly as Brick frowned.

"Your no fun." Brick whined as I rolled my eyes. "Thank you. I try." I said as I opened the closet door and walked out with Brick right behind me. "Try not to miss me too much Bloss. I'll understnad if you want to call me as soon as you get home." Brick said with a smirk as startede flying off. He stopped a moment after we got out of the school building and I was about to take off.

"Oh yeah Bloss!" Brick yelled as I looked up at him. "What?" I asked curiously "Your breasts are a lot bigger than they appear." Brick said with a smirk as my face turned bright red. Well I knew he had to feel them with me smashed against him. I mean I am a C cup. "Oh and if that little lip exchange made you tired your in for a world of hurt when I take it to the next level tomorrow. Make sure to dream about me gorgeous." Brick said with a wink before taking off into the sky.

No way! Everything I thought he didn't notice he did and just waited until the very end to tease me about. Damn... Stupid Brick... Why am I so in love with you? I'll never really know but I'm in love with you. That's something I can't and won't deny unless you ask me of course. I took off into the sky with Brick filling up all of my thoughts. Maybe he'll call me... I hope...

* * *

_**Finally finished one! I'm so sorry you guys! I'm on a really fixed schedule. :C Review! ^.^**_


End file.
